Lullaby of the Memories
by Sakurasakakihara-P
Summary: Semuanya buyar setelah terjadi peristiwa menyakitkan itu. Ara terbangun di suatu dunia dimana eksistensi pemuda itu 'terhapus'. Ia tak lagi di sini; El Group. Ara pun dianjurkan libur oleh ketiga perempuan teman baiknya di El Group, dan menemukan fakta menyakitkan di Elder... (SD x Amnesia!DE, sekuel dari Betrayal and the Loyalty.)
1. Chapter 1

Matahari yang menyilaukan.

Langit yang sedemikian biru cerahnya. Awannya yang lembut dan tipis.

Dan sinar mentari yang baru saja menyapa sebuah kota yang dinamis, juga membangunkan sesosok pemuda berambut agak gondrong sewarna lavender dari tidurnya yang panjang. Dengan piyamanya yang berwarna putih sebersih awannya—dan juga celana panjang berwarna senada—ia memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. Sayangnya, kelihatannya sisa 'anestasi alami'nya sudah habis—jangan lupa, alarmnya juga tidak henti-hentinya cerewet membangunkan pemuda malas bergerak ini.

 _Cih… Susah amat tidurnya… Lah, ini masih di hari Minggu, kek?! Siapa yang beraninya mengeset alarmnya?!_

Pemuda itu dengan malasnya bangun, menyisakan selimut yang awut-awutan serta sepreinya yang kusut tidak karuan. Sinar mentari itu rupanya sudah menerobos masuk ke kamar simpel milik pemuda pemalas itu. Di bawah kasur kesayangannya yang berukuran sembilan puluh senti kali dua ratus senti itu, tampak banyak jurnal yang terhamburkan tidak karuan. Tidak lupa juga beberapa piring dan botol minuman plastik yang ditaruh sembarang tempat.

 _Siyal, aku benar-benar begadang…_

"Hoahm…"

Sedari tadi, ia merasakan bahwa mimpinya barusan makin menjadi-jadi. Ia tak dapat mengingat seluruhnya, namun ia bisa mengingat samar-samar bayangan seorang gadis—entah, dia bahkan tidak kenal dengannya. _Ah, mungkin hanyalah bunga mimpi… Siyal, cerita dari Pak Theodoré itu memang bikin kulit bergidik ngeri…!_

"Geez… Harusnya pulang lebih awal ya, kemarin. Ngga sampai mendengar cerita pak Theodoré. Serem amat…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Elsword ~ Lullaby of the Memories**

Disclaimer : **Elsword** ©  KoG

Warning : OOC banget, AU, greget bikin pengin gigit Authornya (?), dan semacamnya.

Characters : IS, DW, WS, BM, C:BS, DC, SD, BH, DE dan Ch/DL. Ada juga OC sih.

Pairing : **Amnesia!DE** x **SD** , ada kemungkinan muncul _threesome_.

 _Happy reading~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Percayalah, duh, kalian ini!"

Tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam—yang lebat dan panjang—sedang berdebat dengan beberapa perempuan di sebuah mansion sederhana. Gadis itu—yang mengenakan terusan berwarna oranye tanpa lengan dan berujung sekitar lima senti diatas lututnya—lantas menepuk dahinya dan mencoba menjelaskan perkaranya sebisanya, "Aku sama sekali tidak berbohong! Aku ingat, di sini ada seorang cowok berambut gondrong sampai setenguk ini, dan berwarna lavender, tinggi, anoreksia! Mana dia—."

Salah satu gadis—yang berdada subur dan berambut hijau cerah serta diikat pada satu titik—menggeleng kepalanya, "Kamu berhalusinasi tidak, sih, Ara- _chan_? Dari dulu juga cuma ada kita kok, ngga ada yang cowo macam itu. Ataukah kau merujuk ke Ciel?"

"Sudah pasti bukan kok! Lagian, Ciel sih berotot, bukan anoreksia! A-Ano…"

"Mending kamu istirahat saja, Ara."

Dan seketika Ara—si gadis yang berusaha _denial_ ini—menoleh ke sosok gadis berambut merah menyala dan berpakaian kurang pantas (?). Elesis—si gadis seksi dan macho (katanya)—lantas menimpalinya, "Ara, kurasa karena kamu barusan menolong Baron Seiker kemarin, kamu jadi lelah. Apalagi ada juga Laguz yang suka kasih racun begituan—gue yakin kamu sudah kena beberapa kali. Kamu mending jalan-jalan sendiri, daripada kecapekan. Benar kan, Rena, Eve, Luciela?

"Tapi—."

Seketika Eve—si gadis robotik yang berambut abu-abu dengan ekspresi yang hampa saban hari—menyelanya, "Ara, kamu jarang dapat cuti kan? Ambil saja hari ini dan sebulan kedepannya sebagai hadiah dari kami atas pekerjaanmu. Kau boleh istirahat sepuasnya kok."

"…."

Tiga versus satu.

Jelas Ara kalah telak—bayangkan, dia berargumen sengit dengan tiga perempuan sekaligus. Untung saja si perempuan terakhir—anak kecil bertanduk dan berkuncir dua serta bermental preman cilik (?)—tidak ikut ambil andil dalam argumen tidak jelas seperti ini. Jika sampai ia ikutan, habislah gadis ini. Saban berargumen kebanyakan gadis ini kalah telak dibanding Rena dan Elesis—dua gadis yang dikatakan sebagai perempuan paling rasional dan logis dibandingnya.

 _Cheh… Apa aku mesti mengalah lagikah…?_

Gadis manis dan polos ini lantas menampakkan gestur lesu—ditandai dengan dua bahunya yang tertunduk lemas—dan menuruti permintaan mereka, "Baiklah, kalau itu mau kalian… Sebulankah? Itu mending, jadi bisa jalan-jalan sepuasnya—."

"Sekalian ini. Rekening kamu. Kamu sudah mendapat dua miliar Ed, jadi ngga ada masalah dengan keuanganmu, dan kau bebas kemana pun untuk _refreshing_. Bagus kan?" ujar Eve—si gadis robotik alias Nasod—seraya menyodorkannya sebuah buku rekening yang bertuliskan atas nama Ara Haan.

 _HA-HAH—DUA MILIAR ED—MATILAH GUE—._

"Ka-Kamu yakin?"

"Ya, jadi istirahat yang baik ya, Ara."

.

.

.

"Hahahaha! Ternyata Ara Haan toh! Anggap saja rumah sendiri!"

"Ye-Yeah, Hoffman- _dono_ —."

Dan beberapa hari setelahnya, gadis itu berdiri persis di depan Hoffman—si kepala desa Elder, tempatnya pernah dilatih dan tinggal semasa bergabung dengan El Party untuk pertama kalinya. Harus gadis dewasa itu akui, keadaan desanya sudah benar-benar berubah total; kastilnya berubah menjadi lebih modern dan juga sistem pemerintahannya yang jauh lebih terstruktur. Berbeda dengan 2-3 tahun yang lalu, dimana tidak ada universitas dan sekolah tinggi lainnya, Ara sudah menemukan dua universitas, tiga SMA, sembilan SMP dan dua puluh SD yang berdiri di wilayah Elder.

 _Kota ini benar-benar berkembang melebihi dugaanku…_

Lantas gadis itu membungkuk sopan, "E-Etto… Saya ingin berekreasi di sini. Mengingat saya sudah diberi izin oleh anggota El Party yang lain, dan juga orang-orang di sini yang familiar, jadinya saya bisa kemari ke sini. Dan… Daerah ini, sejak kapan sudah berkembang sedrastis ini?"

Hoffman—si kepala desa Elder, yang sekarang menjadi Gubernur Kota Elder—lantas menjelaskannya, "Kami di sini—Gedung Pemerintahan Kota Elder yang dulunya adalah kastil—memutuskan untuk mengubah total sistem pemerintahannya dan menyosialisasikannya segera setelah kalian pergi bertualang. Semua warga di sini sontak menyetujui, karena tahu bahwa pemerintahan sebelumnya sudah bobrok. Bahkan jalur menuju laboratorium dulu itu sudah diblokir dan dihibahkan kepada swasta."

"Hooo… Jadi kalian memajukan pendidikan di sini?" tanya Ara seraya melirik-lirik salah satu koridor kastil yang sudah beralihfungsi menjadi kantor Gubernur itu.

"Begitulah. Dulu, si Wally sialan itu bahkan mendegenerasi pendidikan secara sistematis. Sekarang sudah berkembang sangat baik dengan sistem yang jauh lebih terstruktur. Ini juga berkat bantuan sumber daya manusia dari Hamel dan Lanox. Mereka benar-benar berguna dalam menganalisis dan memberikan pendidikan tepat guna." jawab Hoffman sambil mempersilahkannya mengunjungi salah satu ruang yang dipagari dengan dua pintu yang menutupinya.

"Jadi tempat ini…?"

Hoffman lantas membukakan pintunya dan menjelaskannya, "Di sini tempat _Throne Room_ awalnya berada. Kami rombak total interior dan penataan ruangan ini menjadi ruang kerja serbaguna. Ruang ini dipisah dengan tembok yang berada di sana, menjadikannya memiliki dua ruang besar. Satunya sebagai ruang kerja petugas, dan juga di sana, menjadi ruang rapat. Kami menggelar rapat paripurna beberapa kali di sana. Dalam beberapa kali kesempatan juga dipakai dalam rangka gladi kotor dan gladi bersih acara-acara penting."

"…Ng… Oh! WAH?! JADI INI RUANG YANG AWALNYA _THRONE ROOM_?! GILAA!" Setelah beberapa sekon me- _loading_ penjelasan Gubernurnya, Ara akhirnya bisa _ngeh_ dan berteriak kaget saking lambannya merespon penjelasannya.

 _Ahahahaha… Ara masih saja…_

"Kamu masih saja _lemot_ ya, Ara." kelakar Gubernur menahan tawanya.

"Ma-Maafkan saya! Duh… Saya memang _lemot_ kalo urusan segini, Pak… Ugghh…" jawab Ara—si wanita manis dan polos itu—menggangguk kikuk.

Hoffman—yang sudah sangat familiar dengan sikap dan kepribadian si _heroine_ satu-satunya yang polos itu—lantas memperkenalkan rekan kerjanya, " _Nee_ , Ara, karena kamu sedari dulu ingin mencari informasi tentang Kelompok _Black Lotus_ , di sini ada pakar konspirasinya. Bukan seorang professional sih, tetapi dia cukup lama menjalani kehidupan berbahaya sebagai agen intelijen. Kenalkan, Pak Theodoré Cheng-yiang. Pak, ingat si _heroine_ yang memakai tombak dari El Group? Namanya Ara Haan."

Di belakang pak Hoffman, berdiri seorang laki-laki berusia paruh baya—sekitar empat puluh tiga tahun—mengenakan jas laboratorium, kemeja berwarna biru tua dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Diiringi dengan langkah kaki yang berat—plus sepatu kulit berwarna cokelatnya yang mengilap—pria ini lantas menyalami perempuan itu dengan cara khas orang Timur, "Kenalkan, saya Theodoré Cheng-yiang. Professor dan anggota Agen Intelijen Elder. Saya kemari atas permintaan Pak Hoffman untuk bertemu denganmu, Haan- _dono_."

Ara yang menyadari sesosok pria berambut kecokelatan itu—yang sedari tadi dengan tenang mengekori pak Hoffman tersebut—lantas merespon perkenalannya dengan cara yang sama, "W-Wa! Nama saya, seperti yang Anda ketahui, Ara Haan. Panggil saya Ara saja jika Anda berkenan. Mengenai _Black Lotus_ … Apakah Anda benar-benar tahu sesuatu mengenainya?"

"Nak, ini cukup sulit untuk diserap oleh anak yang berpikiran sederhana sepertimu. Apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Theodoré, cemas.

"Oh, _nggak_ apa-apa. Saya sendiri yang memintanya, jadi tolong jangan sungkan membagi informasi itu." jawab Ara, mantap.

"Oke, kalau begitu saya tinggal saja kalian—."

"Pak Hoffman, sebaiknya Anda ikut mendengarkan saja. Bersama pak Theodoré ini, kita akan memecahkan misteri itu." Tiba-tiba wanita itu menghentikan langkah menjauh-nya sang gubernur tersebut.

Sesaat sang gubernur itu tertegun, dan kemudian menggangguk-angguk saja. Ia lantas mengisyaratkan mereka berdua untuk ikut pergi ke suatu tempat, dan direspon dengan mereka berdua yang dengan sigap mengekori sang gubernur tersebut—mengabaikan para staf lain yang dengan susah payah maraton satu gedung hanya untuk memburu tanda tangannya. Seperti mahasiswa stress saja, para staf administrasi kantor gubernur tersebut.

.

.

.

"Jadi… _Black Lotus_ itu kelompok yang bagaimanakah?" tanya wanita itu, masih berjalan.

Saat ini, mereka bertiga rupanya sedang berjalan menuruni tangga ruang yang dulunya adalah _Throne Room_ tersebut, menuju suatu tempat yang nampaknya tidak akan jauh dari lingkungannya. Theodoré lalu menjelaskannya sambil masih memfokuskan diri kepada alur geraknya, "Nona Ara, perlu Anda ketahui, _Black Lotus_ adalah suatu organisasi ilegal yang berpihak kepada oposisi. Didirikan sekitar dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu, mereka kini menguasai sektor ilmu pengetahuan dan pengadaan senjata. Meski demikian, orang-orang intelijen juga banyak bergabung ke sana."

Hoffman lantas mengimbuhinya, "Dan sekitar tiga belas tahun yang lalu, terjadi pembunuhan besar-besaran terhadap kelompok peneliti yang bernaung dibawah _Phoenix's Order_ —yang juga dibawah kendali langsung oleh Kerajaan. Tujuan mereka dalam kasus itu adalah untuk merebut _Nasod's Code_ , entah visi apa yang akan mereka gemborkan begitu mendapatkan benda itu. Di media massa juga disiarkan demikian adanya."

"Oooh… Terus, ada _gak_ , yang selamat?" tanya wanita muda ini sesekali melirik lingkungan luar gedung pemerintahan tersebut.

"Kurasa _ngga_ ada. Semuanya tewas mengenaskan…" jawab Theodoré, menggeleng.

"Begitu ya…" ucap Ara bernada sedih.

 _Jadi informasi itu masih valid… ataukah…_

"Saya memohon maaf atas pertanyaan yang akan saya luncurkan ini; mengapa Anda begitu tertarik dengan kelompok _Black Lotus_? Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan _Black Lotus_ —terutama si Ratu Nasod alias Eve tersebut?" tanya Theodoré lantas menyetop langkahnya begitu sampai di lantai dasar gedung pemerintahannya tersebut.

Ara lantas mengedikkan bahunya, "Entah. Saya sendiri juga penasaran… Tenang, tidak ada kaitannya dengan Eve- _chan_. Sebenarnya, saya belakangan ini dikatai cukup lelah oleh sesame anggota El Group, jadi saya kemari atas saran Eve- _chan_. Mungkin ada kaitan dengan mimpi yang barusan saya alami beberapa hari belakangan ini, ya."

"Ho? Mimpi apakah itu?"

"Sama seperti topik ini; _Black Lotus_. Saya kurang mengerti apa makna dua kata itu, jadinya saya memutuskan untuk mencari informasi tentang _Black Lotus_ melalui Pak Hoffman. Tahu-tahunya beliau merekomendasikan Anda untuk menjadi narasumber informasi ini." jawab Ara seraya melirik Pak Hoffman—yang menjadi penengah atas komunikasi antara wanita anggun yang polos ini dengan pria paruh baya yang haus akan informasi berguna tersebut.

"Heeeh… Mungkin saja ada maksud yang berbeda—."

"DOKTOR! PAK THEODORÉ—."

Sekonyong-konyong suara asing bergabung menyahut-yahutkan nama pria berambut kecokelatan tersebut. Pria itu lantas menoleh ke belakangnya—dimana sumber suara teriakan itu berasal—dan kemudian meresponnya dengan malas, "Oi, kamu! Jangan teriak-teriak di sini!"

Ara yang ikutan _kepo_ , lantas mencuri pandang dari Theodoré. Dan seketika manik orange gadis itu terbelalak syok; ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut sewarna lavender yang tampak berlari agak tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Pak Theodoré. Pemuda itu tidak memiliki tato apapun—bahkan di wajah tampannya. Dari kedua manik ungu yang sedikit gelap, gadis itu bisa melihat suatu pemandangan yang lain; mata itu memperlihatkan ekspresi polos dan serius—dalam artian lain.

Mengenakan kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna putih serta celana berwarna krem—dengan tambahan ikat pinggang berwarna hitam yang sederhana—pemuda itu menjerit kesal, "Pak! Tuh, jadwal sidang Anda dengan Faustian! Buruan ini, dan—oh, ini, bahan-bahan skripsinya Faustian!"

"Ya, ya, berisik banget jadi calon professor muda nih—."

 _Ya Tuhan… Apakah ini…?_

"Tu-Tuan Add…?" tanya gadis ini, spontan.

Pertanyaan itu spontan memantik rasa penasaran diantara mereka bertiga—termasuk si pemuda yang beraninya mengganggu acara diskusi berjalan tersebut. Sedangkan si pemuda itu sendiri, tampak terperanjat syok mendengar wanita yang tampak 'asing' baginya mengucapkan pertanyaan yang retorik itu. Theodoré—yang spontan menyadari kekakuan suasana tersebut, berterimakasihlah kepada pertanyaan Ara Haan yang satu ini—lantas memecah suasana bekunya, "No-Nona Ara… Bagaimana Anda tahu nama pemuda ini…?"

Ara—yang tampaknya sudah buta hati—seketika mendekati pemuda itu dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan panik, "Ya Tuhan! A-Apakah ini beneran Tuan Add?! Ka-Kamu kenal aku ngg—."

"Ti-Tidak! Sa-Saya tidak kenal kamu! Mi-Minggir!"

BRUUKK!

Dan buku skripsi hasil karya korban tidak bersalah dari pertemuan yang aneh ini, terjatuh di atas lantai sehingga menarik perhatian para penonton yang lewat di sekitar mereka. Ara—dengan keras kepala yang dibalut ekspresi cemas—mencoba mengingatkannya, "Tolonglah, Tuan Add! Saya Ara Haan, temanmu semasa bermain di El Group—."

"Kamu ngomong apa, sih, Ara…? Pemuda itu tidak pernah bergabung dengan El Group…"

DEG.

Gadis itu seketika menoleh ke Theodoré—yang menyanggah pernyataan yang barusan diucapkannya—dan mencoba mendebatnya, "Ma-Maafkan saya, Pak Theodoré… Tapi saya yakin kalau saya merasa pernah berteman dengan sesosok pemuda yang mirip orang ini… Tidak salah lagi, ini benar-benar Tuan Add! Kau seharusnya masih berada di El Group bersama saya, Elsword- _san_ , Elesis- _san_ , Aisha- _san_ , Rena- _san_ , dan masih banyak lagi… Dan lagi—."

"Kau mungkin salah orang, Nona… Saya tidak mengenal Anda, dan juga orang-orang yang Anda sebut, Nona…" sanggah si pemuda itu, menggeleng kepala.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan tentang masa lalumu!"

"Ke-Kenapa harus aku?! Pak Theodoré—."

Hoffman—yang sudah resah atas para penonton dadakan yang sengaja menonton 'sinetron' ini—lantas melerainya, "Tenang, tenang, semuanya. Pak Theodoré, Anda akan menghadiri sidang atas salah satu mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Intelijen, 'kan? Lebih baik kalian berdua mengobrol di luar, kek, gitu, tetapi bukan di sini. Saya juga sebentar lagi akan mengadakan rapat paripurna untuk acara tutup kuartal administrasi tahun ini. Kita nanti berkumpul di kafetaria, pukul lima sore. Mengerti?"

Kompak tiga orang tersebut—Ara, Theodoré, dan Add—menggangguk setuju. Theodoré dengan sigap memungut buku skripsi yang diberikan oleh pemuda tersebut dari lantai, dan dengan buru-buru kembali naik ke lantai atasnya untuk menghindari absen yang akan menghantuinya seandainya tidak menghadiri sidang yang penting itu. Pak Hoffman sendiri lantas membungkuk disertai beberapa rangkai kata permintaan maaf, dan kembali naik ke lantai atasnya begitu ia menyadari gelagat salah satu stafnya yang berhasil menemukannya.

Para penonton gratisan pun bubar, dan tersisa hanyalah mereka berdua.

… _Ini rasanya awkward gini… Add…!_

"Oi Nona."

"Y-Yeah?!"

"Jika Anda bertanya tentang masa laluku, tidak ada yang perlu diberitahukan kepada orang asing sepertimu. Meski saya menghormati Anda sebagai salah satu _heroine_ dalam El Group yang sangat terkenal itu, tetap saja sangat tidak etis jika Anda seenaknya _nyelonong_ dan main _labrak_ , dan sudah begitu main interogasi segala. Dikira saya ini saudaramu, atau orang amnesia?" kritik Add—pemuda tampan ini—menampakkan ekspresi ketidaksenangannya.

Mencoba mementahkan lontaran kata-kata pedas si pemuda berkulit agak pucat ini, Ara menjawabnya dengan patah-patah, "Uuuh… Add! Saya ti-tidak bermaksud demikian… Hanya saja… Saya merasa pernah satu kelompok denganmu… Y-Ya, begitulah… Intinya, apakah kau masih ingat saya atau—."

"Tidak ingat dan bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Sudah jelaskah jawaban saya ini?" sergah Add tampak kesal.

"… Oke… Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas sikapku barusan." pinta Ara lalu mengalah.

"Saya tidak menyangka salah satu _heroine_ El Group separah ini… Kau mending keluar dari grup itu—."

"Tunggu, A-Add!"

Teriakan gadis itu menghentikan langkah pemuda itu—yang hendak berbalik mengurusi pekerjaannya sendiri. Merasa lemas, tiba-tiba saja kedua kaki Ara tertarik ke lantai. Ia dengan suara parau, mencoba memohonnya—tidak lupa untuk mengusap air matanya yang mulai keluar dari kedua manik orangenya, "… Saya tahu ini sangat kurang ajar… Mohon maafkan permohonan egois saya… Tetapi maukah Anda berteman dengan saya? Sa-Saya ingin banyak tahu tentang Anda, saya mohon! Si-Siapa tahu… Mu-Mungkin saja… Ya, kamu tahulah... A-Aku…"

Add—yang merasa kesal sekaligus iba—lantas berbalik menghadap gadis itu. Ia lalu menghampiri dan berjongkok di depannya seraya menjawab permohonan gadis itu, "Maaf saja kalau saya tidak mengenalmu. Dan saya benci melihat wanita menangis seperti ini, karenaku. Dan saya berasumsi, kau mencari sesosok 'Add' itu, dari saya? Sesuatu yang entah… Entah bagaimanapun… Yang Anda coba jabarkan dalam dimensi yang berbeda, mungkin?"

Ara lantas menggangguk lemah, dan meneruskannya, "Iya, benar… Hahaha, tuh kan? Tidak ada yang percaya dengan ceritaku ini, ya…"

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak ada bukti otentik. Yah, seperti yang Anda sebut, namaku memang Add. Salam kenal, ya." ujar pemuda ini, lantas menawarkan selembar saputangannya dari saku kemejanya.

Ara—yang dengan ragu mengambil saputangan milik pemuda tersebut—menggangguk lemah seraya mengusap air matanya menggunakan saputangannya, "Sa-Saya Ara Haan, salam kenal… Tu-Tuan Add, jika berkenan, bolehkah saya mengunjungi tempat Anda? Boleh dimanapun… Terserah Anda…"

"Jangan bercanda, baru kenalan sudah _ngajak_ ketemuan lagi?!"

"Apa aku salah, Tuan Add?!" gertak Ara—mencoba sekali lagi membuat pemuda tersebut meluluskan permohonannya.

"…"

Serius, baru kali ini seumur hidup pemuda ini, ada seseorang yang dengan keras kepala memohon kepadanya untuk bertemu sekali lagi, di suatu tempat. Padahal baru kenalan juga mereka, tetapi ujung-ujungnya separah ini. _Jangan ngomong perempuan ini adalah stalker-ku… Masa perempuan seanggun heroine El Group ini bisa menjadi stalker…? Nggak banget… Nggak banget dah, kalau orang macam ini… Dari luarnya memang kelihatan polos dan sejenisnya, tetapi…! Tetapi…!_

Ting.

… _Pak Theodoré! Itu dia! Aku bisa kabur ke Pak Theodoré kalo dia mulai kumat lagi…!_

"… Etto, jika Anda ingin bertemu dengan saya—dan ingat, Anda itu _heroine_ terkenal dari El Group—maka ambillah ini." ujar Add seraya berdiri dan menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama.

Ara pun dengan malu-malu kucing menerimanya; kartu nama itu bertuliskan nama Theodoré Cheng-yiang beserta alamat pekerjaannya. Pemuda tampan itu lantas meneruskannya, "Kebetulan sekali saya juga kadang membantu Pak Theodoré bekerja di kampus—anggap saja pekerjaan sambilan kok. Datangilah ke sana sesuai dengan apa yang tercatat dalam kartu nama itu. Sudah ya, kelihatannya saya mengganggu topik pembicaraan penting kalian bertiga."

Tanpa menunggu respon gadis itu, Add lantas berbalik dan meneruskan perjalanannya kembali ke kampus. Ara yang terpekur sesaat, lantas menimbang-nimbang kartu nama itu. Kartu nama berukuran dua belas kali enam sentimeter itu berwarna kuning keemasan, dengan nama Pak Theodoré—pria paruh baya yang berkenalan dengannya sebelum Add tadi—terpampang di sana. Di sana juga tercantum nama universitas tempat Pak Theodoré bekerja—Universitas Elrioskosmos. Bahkan HQ alias _headquarter_ juga tercantum di sana— _School of Agent and Intelligence_.

Pada tangan kirinya yang memegangi saputangan berwarna ungu terang, lantas digenggamnya dengan erat.

"Tuan Add… Akan saya bawa kau kembali ke dirimu yang seharusnya…!" Tekad gadis ini sudah bulat. Sepenuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ To be Continued ]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[ Beberapa hari setelah pertemuan tersebut… ]**

Tampak seorang wanita muda yang berdiri dengan gugup di depan sebuah gedung berlantai dua yang berdiri dengan kokoh di sebelah gedung utamanya. _Hoodie_ berwarna putih kebesaran itu dikenakannya; ia tak mau sosoknya ketahuan oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Lantas ia melirik sekelilingnya; hampir saja tidak ada yang mengunjungi gedung yang berada di belakang papan berbahankan batako yang bertuliskan ' _School of Agent and Intelligence_ ' tersebut.

 _Apa dia benar-benar bekerja sambilan di sini…?_

Melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, ia merasakan bahwa nyaris mustahil bagi pemuda itu untuk berada di sana. Meski ia meragukan perkataan pemuda itu beberapa hari yang lalu, pemuda itu tampaknya bisa dipercaya. Apalagi, ia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia 'bekerja sambilan' di sana bersama Theodoré yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu. _Tapi… Dia itu memang Add, tetapi di saat yang juga sama, bukan Add… Apa yang harus aku lakukan…?_

Gadis polos ini tak menyadari, bahwa beberapa ratus meter jauhnya dari gadis tersebut, di dekat gerbang, seorang anak berambut sewarna lavender serta bermanik mirip dengan sang dosen muda itu, berlari bagai dikejar sang waktu. Pada tangan kanannya, tampak sebungkus _bento_ yang dibalut kain berwarna pink dan bermotif kotak-kotak yang minimalis. Anak yang berseragamkan SMA Swasta Regendoullis ini takkan menyadari bahwa ia akan memiliki sebuah cerita yang berkaitan dengan El Group…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Elsword ~ Lullaby of the Memories**

Disclaimer : **Elsword** ©  KoG

Warning : OOC banget, AU, ada OC, greget bikin pengin gigit Authornya (?), dan semacamnya.

Characters : IS, DW, WS, BM, C:BS, DC, SD, BH, DE dan Ch/DL. Ada juga OC sih.

Pairing : **Amnesia!DE** x **SD** , ada kemungkinan muncul _threesome_ (dan _threesome_ -nya akan Anda temukan di sini mushishishishi~)

 _Note_ : **LP** – Bernhard Kim, **MM** – Alaude Kim, **DE** – Add Kim, OC ( **fem!basic!Add** ) – Aone Kim.

 _Happy reading~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah?! Kau memberikan kartu namaku ke dia?!" pekik Theodoré, syok.

Sang dosen muda—si Add—lantas menggangguk dengan tenang, dan menjelaskan duduk perkaranya, " _Gini_ , Pak, karena dia itu orangnya agak aneh—katakanlah, dia bahkan ingin bertemu denganku lagi segera setelah pertama kalinya bertemu denganku—jadinya terpaksa memberikan kartu namamu. Toh, aku juga kadang-kadang mengajar di sini, jadinya lebih mudah untuk kabur ke kelas. Atau ke perpustakaan juga boleh, sekalian bertemu dengan 'mereka'."

Sang senior—Theodoré—lalu menggangguk pelan, "Hmm, kalau begitu ya sudah. Lagian, lebih mudah sih—jika saja dia membutuhkan informasi tentang _Black Lotus_."

Si dosen muda—Add—lalu terpekur sesaat begitu nama organisasi ilegal itu disebut.

 _Black Lotus ya… Organisasi keji yang berani-beraninya membunuh dan merusak berbagai data menarik…_

Mau tidak mau, ia akrab dengan nama itu. Bukan apa-apa, pemuda itu bahkan sudah lama mengenal kelompok itu semenjak ia jatuh cinta dengan ilmu sains dan penelitian yang berhubungan dengan misteri alam semesta tersebut. Nama itu seolah menjadi semacam 'kode rahasia' dan juga salah satu dari beberapa kata 'tabu' diantara ayahandanya dengan ia bersama 'mereka'. Bahkan tidak terkecuali, wanita yang berjasa melahirkannya—sang ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Oh, maaf… Kau kan—."

"Sudahlah, aku mau _ngajar_ dulu. Sebentar lagi waktunya kelasku."

"O-Oke—."

Begitu si dosen yang terkenal atas prestasinya yang sangat menakjubkan ini hendak mengambil map dan tas berisi laptopnya, ia samar-samar menyadari adanya gerombolan orang-orang yang menghiasi pintu masuk _headquarter_ tempatnya bercokol bersama dosen senior tersebut. Penasaran, sang calon professor ini lantas menghampirinya dan melihat dua anak perempuan yang saling tatap-menatap dengan sengit bagaikan dua musuh yang baru saja berpapasan.

Satunya bersurai sewarna rambutnya serta ber- _twintail_ , dan lainnya berambut hitam legam dengan dua sisi kecilnya dikepang dan disatukan di bagian belakangnya, dan ditutupi oleh _hoodie_ berwarna putih kebesarannya.

… _Anjir, kenapa ini lagi…_ Mau tidak mau, si dosen muda itu sangat mengenal dua gadis tersebut. Malah terlalu 'erat'—menurutnya.

Kemudian ia menyuruh para dosen kenalannya yang bergumul di pintu masuk, untuk bubar. Dan tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, si dosen jenius ini lalu berdiri sekitar tiga meter dari mereka berdua, dan kemudian bertanya dengan heran dan jengkel, "Oi, Aone, Haan, kalian _ngapain_?"

Sebuah kalimat pertanyaan yang bernada jengkel dan kesal itu rupanya telah memancing perhatian dua gadis yang sedang dibakar amarah tersebut…

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Flashback, beberapa menit yang lalu ]**

"HAH! KAKAK SIALAAAAAN!"

Tampak seorang gadis muda yang berambut _twintail_ yang berwarna seperti lavender, terengah-engah berlari diantara 'bukit' yang menjadi pijakannya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus 'berolahraga' untuk mencapai _headquarter_ yang menjadi tempat _mangkal_ si kakaknya. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima puluh delapan menit. Meski jam masuknya masih lama—pukul sembilan—tetap saja ia harus bersegera mendatangi sekolahnya usai mampir ke universitas terkenal tersebut.

Pertama, jarak dari universitas dan sekolahnya adalah sekitar 3 kilometer; dari rumahnya adalah 3,5 kilometer. Seandainya ia bergerak ke sekolahnya dari rumah, mungkin saja masih aman. Lantas, karena universitas sang kakanda tercintanya berada di jalur yang padat, ia harus buru-buru datang tepat waktu. Kedua, mengenai _shuttle_ yang tersedia gratis di wilayah Elder. _Shuttle_ gratis baru saja diluncurkan oleh Hoffman tiga bulan yang lalu—jadi wajar saja sarana dan prasarananya masih belum memadai. Ini berarti, ia harus bersaing dengan sekitar lima ratus anak untuk dapat menaiki _shuttle_ dengan tujuan SMA Regendoullis. Ketiga, jam penutupan pagarnya adalah sekitar pukul delapan lewat empat puluh menit, dan jarak dari universitas ke sekolah lewat _shuttle_ bisa mencapai 30 menit atau lebih.

Itu pun belum termasuk halte terakhir dari _shuttle_ itu yang berjarak sekitar lima ratus meter dari sekolahnya. Sungguh apes.

Ia pun mengutuki kakaknya yang lupa membawa bekal makanan.

 _Hah, kakak sialaaaan!_

"KAK ADD—."

Setelah bersusah payah mencapai _headquarter_ nya dengan sisa energi yang benar-benar terkuras habis, ia melihat sesosok gadis yang mengenakan _hoodie_ serta celana selutut berwarna hijau muda, berdiri tepat di depan _headquarter_ nya. Ia dengan mudah menebaknya; ia bukan orang yang biasa belajar atau _ngajar_ di universitas kakaknya. Ia bisa melihat gadis ber- _hoodie_ itu sampai celingak-celinguk saking bimbangnya. Tambahan, _nggak_ ada tas atau apapun yang berindikasi diisi dengan buku atau semacamnya.

 _Ini orang siapa ya… Jika dia stalker, kudu kuusir!_

Anak bau kencur—ehem, baiklah, anak SMA ini, lantas menghampiri gadis ber- _hoodie_ itu dan menghardiknya dari belakang—tanpa menyentuh tubuh gadis ber- _hoodie_ tersebut, "Oi! Kamu itu siapa?! Jika kau mengincar Kak Add, minggir sana!"

"E-Eh?! A-Anda tahu dimana Add?" Tiba-tiba si gadis ber _hoodie_ ini, balik menoleh ke belakang dan bertanya begitu menyadari ada suara keras dan hardikan yang tampaknya dialamatkan kepadanya dari seseorang yang berada di dekat—tidak, di belakangnya.

"HAH?! DIA _NGGAK_ ADA DI SINI! PERGI KAMU, STALKER!" bentak gadis berseragam itu, kasar. Ia bahkan mendorong gadis ber- _hoodie_ itu, menjauhi pagar dan papan yang mengindikasikan bahwa gedung itu adalah _headquarter_ yang dituju oleh gadis ber _hoodie_ tersebut.

"Ta-Tapi saya butuh—." Masih berkukuh, si terbentak itu lalu berusaha menerobos masuk

" _Nggak_ ada somasi! Pulang sana! Anak macam kau mending sekolah sana!"

"Ta-Tapi Anda—."

"SAYA MENGANTARKAN BARANG INI! LAH KAMU? _NGGAK_ ADA TUH!"

Satu urat di pelipis gadis ber _hoodie_ ini, mulai putus. Ia kemudian kembali menghardiknya dengan ekspresi khasnya, "Ka-Kamu siapanya Tuan Add? Be-Berani-beraninya kamu main hardik dengan saya! Saya cuma mampir untuk bertatap muka dengan Tuan Add- _sama_ , dan Anda membawa _box_ itu, bisa jadi yang kita temuinya justru berbeda. Ja-Jadi, tolong beritahukan dimana Tuan Add- _sama_ , saya ada perlu dan ingin menentukan jadwal pertemuannya!"

Gadis ber- _twintail_ itu lantas mendecih sinis—sesekali ia melirik si terduga _stalker_ sang kakandanya, "Hah, dikiranya mahasiswa kelas akhir?! Kamu bahkan bukan orang sini! Dan lagi kamu sok-sokan kenal sama Kak Add! Kamu itu siapanya dia?! Pake titel 'Tuan' dan '- _sama_ ' lagi!"

Sang lawan bicaranya mencoba meluruskan kesalahpahamannya—sudah begitu dengan suara serak dan setengah mati pula, "Saya memang bukan mahasiswa kelas akhir! Saya itu kenalan Tuan Add- _sama_ , dan mengapa Anda menyebut-nyebut 'Kak' pula?!"

SIIING—.

 _Crap… Kalo dia memang stalker, ga boleh gue kasih tahu kalau aku adalah—_.

"Oi Aone, Haan, kalian _ngapain_?"

 **.**

 **.**

Demikianlah duduk perkaranya. Dua gadis yang sedang berseteru di depan pagar _headquarter_ si dosen yang kelewatan jenius ini, lalu berteriak kepada si dosen muda dengan lantang—tidak lupa saling menunjuk wajah satu sama lain, "OI KAK ADD/TUAN ADD- _SAMA_ , SIAPA ORANG INI?!"

Add—si dosen muda itu—lalu mengisyaratkan kerumunan penonton untuk bubar. Berterimakasihlah kepada tampang 'preman' dan 'sadis' yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya sejak lahir, akhirnya para penonton mencapai kata mufakat untuk bubar. Jarang-jarang mereka mendapatkan sinetron yang asyik untuk diikuti—dua gadis yang saling berebut cowok idamannya. Benar-benar pagi yang sangat 'ceria', dalam artian lain. Lalu Add menghela napas dan melirik kedua gadis yang sedang _baper_ tersebut.

 _Haaahh… Benar-benar 'encounter' yang cukup buruk… Gue jadi kasihan sama Haan…_

Seraya mengambil _box_ yang ternyata berisi _lunch box_ nya, Add memperkenalkan mereka berdua, "Haan, perkenalkan… Dia itu Aone Kim, adikku. Aone, jangan _ngasarin_ orang itu. Dia itu Ara Haan, salah satu _heroine_ El Group yang sangat terkenal itu."

"Oi! Jangan sebut aku pakai 'itu' dong, Kak!"

… _Apa…? Mustahil…! Mustahil Add yang saya kenal itu punya adik—._

"… Tuan Add- _sama_ … Anda anak keberapa?" Tanpa sadar—dan dengan lancang pula—Ara bertanya dengan ekspresi hampa. Meski ia memperlihatkan ekspresi hampa dan sedikit terkejut, bukan berarti ia pintar menyembunyikan _shock_ yang dahsyat—bahkan sang lawan bicara juga tampaknya sudah menyadarinya pula.

"Hah? Saya anak ke tiga dari empat bersaudara. Dia ini adik bungsu, satu-satunya perempuan diantara kami."

Dan Ara terdiam seribu bahasa. Lalu ia menunjuk Aone dan Add secara bergantian tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Harus Ara akui, wajah mereka sekilas memang mirip. Punya wajah yang oke, rambutnya senada pula—apalagi alami, terus kedua matanya juga senada. Tingginya ideal, benar-benar seperti 'artis' walaupun mereka memang terang-terangan tidak terlalu jago _ngartis_. Hebatnya, mereka berdua itu sudah cukup lama akrab dengan yang namanya ilmu sains.

… _Ta-Tapi… Saat kejadian itu, ia sama sekali tidak bercerita tentang keluarganya… Seingatku, ia selalu menyebut 'Ibu' terus…_

Manik oranye Ara lalu melihat keributan yang belum pernah ia lihat di 'dunia'nya—seorang Add Kim yang mengomeli adiknya dan suasana yang hangat layaknya kakak-beradik. Ia merasakan bahwa suasana tersebut terlalu tidak biasa untuk pemuda eksentrik yang ia kenal sebelumnya; dari sosok yang dingin, manipulatif dan berbahaya menjadi seseorang yang nyaris mendekati kriteria 'kakak laki-laki idaman' bagi setiap anak perempuan. _Apakah dunia ini yang salah atau akunya yang…?_

Memendam rasa curiganya, sang _heroine_ ini lalu bertanya dengan melirik mereka berdua—dia diam-diam menarik telunjuknya saking tak percayanya, "A-Anoo… Tuan Add dan Aone-san… Apakah ibu kalian masih hidup? Dan bagaimana dengan _Black Lotus_ yang menyerang kalian dan membunuh hampir semua anggota keluargamu, Tuan Add…?"

"OI! KAU NGOMONG APA?! KAU—."

Keburu sang kakandanya menyetop mulut adiknya yang nyaris saja mengeluarkan kata-kata kebun binatang—dengan menggunakan salah satu telapak tangannya untuk mengunci mulut sang adik. Add lalu menatap sinis sang _heroine_ dan balik bertanya dengan nada curiga, "Apakah kau adalah tipe _chuunibyou_ —delusional? Kami memang mengenal _Black Lotus_ , tetapi mereka tidak membunuh keluargaku. Dan pertanyaan macam apa itu? Ibuku tentu saja masih hidup."

… _Jangan ngomong…_

"… Dan apakah kau mempercayai teori ruang dan waktu?" Ara lalu melanjutkannya, dengan suara yang kali ini lebih lirih.

Pemuda tampan itu tertegun sesaat, dan kemudian memasang ekspresi sarkas yang kentara, "Pertanyaanmu itu yang sangat lucu. Teori ruang dan waktu itu hanya **omong kosong**."

DEG.

 _Jadi… Add yang di sini… Hasil dari kejadian itukah…?!_

… _Begitu… Dia benar-benar berhasil mengunci rapat path-nya…_

Gadis itu bisa merasakan bahwa kepalanya terasa berdenyut dengan sadisnya, membuatnya merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak baik, sedang mengintainya dari belakang dan kegelapan. Begitu menyimpulkan praduga atas ' _error_ 'nya dunia ini—entah, gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu mana yang salah dan menyimpang—ia samar-samar bisa melihat sesosok asing dan dibayangi kegelapan, yang tersenyum keji kepada 'kegagalan'nya membuat pemuda itu mengenalinya.

… _Siapa ya, yang 'menyimpang'…?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"… Ra! Ara!"

Perlahan namun pasti, gadis ini mengumpulkan pikirannya yang terpencar entah kemana setelah mendengar fakta tersebut. Begitu manik madu berwarna terang itu mulai sanggup memfokuskan pandangannya, ia merasakan bahwa ia sedang dalam posisi terbaring. Ketika ia memicingkan kedua matanya, ia melihat dua laki-laki yang sedang berada di dekatnya—salah satunya tampak sedang berdiri dan hendak menaruh botol minuman air bening kemasan di atas laci mini yang ada di sisi kanannya.

… _Apa yang telah terjadi…?_

Tampak seorang pria paruh baya yang familiar bagi perempuan itu, menjelaskannya seraya membantunya memulihkan kondisinya, " _Nggak_ tahu. Pemuda ini bilang, ketika di depannya, kau pingsan. Ditambah lagi, kamu tampak menggigau nama kelompok itu, sepertinya tanpa kau sadar. Kau sedikit kesurupan, intinya."

 _A-Aku kesurupan…?_

"Oh, pingsan saja kok, Pak Theodoré. Maaf membuat Anda sekalian merasa kerepotan…" koreksi gadis manis ini, menunduk lemah.

"Oh, bukan masalah. Ettoo… Maafkan kekurangajaran rekan sejawatanku ini…" pinta Theodoré seketika menjewer salah satu telinga pemuda yang bersamanya dan memaksanya membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Oi! A-Aku _ngga_ salah, kok disuruh beginian?!" berontak pemuda itu—Add—tidak ikhlas.

"Diamlah! Kamu sendiri yang terlalu terang-terangan menjelaskan duduk perkaranya!"

… _Apa benar, ya, dunia ini sudah… Ah tidak, aku tidak boleh suudzon dulu!_

Ara—si gadis berdada subur nomor dua setelah si _elf_ itu—lalu buru-buru menyergah sebelum sang senior siap mem _bully_ juniornya, "A-Ah, etto, _nggak_ apa-apa. _Suer_ , saya sudah _nggak_ apa-apa. Ini bukan salah kalian, hanya saja… Mungkin saya sudah keterlaluan; memikirkan sesuatu yang muluk-muluk. Tetapi saya percaya bahwa apa yang saya saksikan ketika terjadi 'sesuatu' itu, adalah benar adanya. Ada yang salah dengan diriku—entah, diriku atau dunia ini…"

Lantas Add—si pemuda tampan dan idaman itu—menerkanya, "Kelihatannya memori kamu ada yang menyimpang. Saya kurang tahu soal itu, tetapi kurasa saya paham."

"Paham darimananya, oi?! Geez, dosen yang satu ini bikin jengkel… Ara, saya mau keluar, sudah ada yang menanti jadwal sidang denganku. Karena di sini _nggak_ ada yang jaga selain Add, jadi kusuruh 'saudara'nya dosen ini untuk bergabung." ujar Theodoré seraya tersenyum tipis.

"E-Eh, iya… Sukses untuk sidangnya!" sahut Ara respek.

"Terima kasih, Ara. _Nggak_ usah sungkan memanggilku kalau digangguin sama laki-laki _nggak_ niatan itu."

"Oi Theo—."

BLAM.

Suara pintu dibanting menutup ruang UKS—yang menjadi tempat mereka berada—mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Merasa jengkel, Add—si dosen jurusan Manajemen Informatika yang sangar dan suka mem-PHP para mahasiswa yang ketiban sial diajar olehnya—lalu melirik gadis yang dirawat di UKS tersebut. Mau tidak mau, ia sendiri harus menjaga gadis itu; pegawai UKS satu-satunya universitas itu sedang cuti panjang, sehingga otomatis digilir jadwal jaganya.

Kadangkala, dosen yang biasa _mangkal_ di tempat terdekat juga bisa kena musibah mendapat jadwal jaga di UKS tersebut. Antara enak dan tidak enak; enak karena sedang tidak mengajar, dan tidak enak karena harus menjaga UKS itu—apalagi jika lokasinya jauh dan kebetulan saja _mangkal_ bersama rekan sejawatnya. Untuk kasus pemuda ini, ia berada di kasus kedua; dia diseret—secara sengaja—oleh Theodoré yang diam-diam _ketiban_ musibah mendapat jadwal _shift_ sementara.

Pemuda anoreksia ini lalu mendelik ke Ara, dan membuka topiknya, "Che… Ngomong-ngomong, Theo sudah bilang 'kan, akan ada satu orang lagi yang menemani kita sampai kamu pulih. Dia punya cukup banyak waktu luang, sedangkan aku nanti malam akan ada _workshop_ dengan beberapa kolegaku, jadi kamu _nggak_ usah khawatir ditinggal sendirian."

"Ba-Baiklah… Hmm… Tuan Add, apakah Anda dulunya selalu satu sekolah dengan saudara-saudaramu?" tanya Ara, sesekali meremas selimut putihnya.

"Hng? Kalau dengan dua kakakku sih, iya. Aone itu _late birth_ ; beda usia kami dengannya saja sudah pas 5 tahun. Kok kau tanya soal beginian sih?" tanya Add menatap heran Ara.

Ara seketika menggeleng dengan kikuk dan mencoba meluruskan maksud si dosen tersebut, "E-Eh bukan maksudku! Yaaaa, karena saya kepikiran dengan masalahku, jadi sekalian saja cerita-cerita. _Nggak_ ada salahnya 'kan? Oh ya, saya juga punya kakak, sayangnya kakakku sudah ditawan dan berubah menjadi iblis secara permanen. Anda pasti mengerti siapa yang saya maksud, Tuan Add…"

 _Ran ya…_ Dengan mudah pemuda berambut sewarna lavender ini, menebak siapa gerangan yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Saya turut berbelasungkawa untuk kakakmu, Haan. Saya bisa mengerti perasaanmu, Haan." Lantas Add duduk di sisi Ara dan mengelus kepalanya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Te-Terima kasih, Tuan Add… Anoo, saya sudah—." ucap gadis ini, menunduk malu dan jinak.

"Istirahatlah, Haan. Kau pasti lelah setelah bertemu—dan bertengkar pula—dengan adikku." bujuk si dosen itu, mengisyaratkan agar perempuan kenalannya tersebut kembali tidur.

Ara sebenarnya sudah pulih total—dan hendak protes juga—namun tampaknya perintah dari kenalannya justru lebih mampu membuatnya tidak berkutik. Elusan yang hangat serta bujukan yang tegas dipadu dengan suara kecil yang membius hati, membuatnya luluh juga untuk kembali berbaring diatas kasurnya. Sepintas manik indigo pemuda itu melihat wajah sang _heroine_ yang selalu membawa tombak itu—yang terlihat sedikit pucat—dan kemudian menasihatinya, "Kalau kau punya masalah kesehatan, kau bisa mampir ke klinik di dekat universitas ini."

Si _heroine_ ini lalu menggangguk pelan, menjawab nasihat Add, "O-Okelah… Kalau begitu, saya mau tidur sebentar… Selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur, semoga cepat sehat ya."

Tap…

Beberapa saat sesudah ucapan terakhir dari topik yang tidak jelas ujungnya—baiklah, _random_ —gadis itu keburu sudah tertidur di atas kasur yang ada di UKS. Menatap lekat wajah damai yang muncul dari ekspresi tidur si _heroine_ itu, manik ungu yang 'berbeda' itu, sedikit menggantung, diikuti dengan helaan napas yang panjang dan berat. Telinga tajamnya yang bagai radar super sensitif, perlahan menangkap suara langkah kaki yang sangat pelan.

 _Langkah kaki ini…_

Beranjak dari kasur tempatnya duduk dan bercengkerama dengan sang _heroine_ , ia lalu berkata dengan dingin merespon adanya langkah kaki yang kecil itu, "Oi, kamu _nggak_ usah jingkrak-jingkrak aneh di sini. Untung saja Haan sudah tertidur lelap, jadi keluarlah."

Dari balik bilik kayu yang dipagarkan di dekat bangsal Haan—si _heroine_ manis itu—muncul seorang laki-laki lain. Laki-laki itu berusia sama mudanya dengan Add, dan wajahnya benar-benar mirip. Yang menjadi pembedanya adalah pada gaya rambutnya—pemuda tampan itu berambut gondrong dan diikat ke belakang ala poni kuda. Sesekali tersenyum licik—ulangi, _licik_ —pemuda itu lalu menghampiri si dosen jenius itu seraya menggodanya, "Wah, _heroine_ El Group toh. _Nggak_ heran _ente_ jadi kepincut sama dia. Cinta, yeeee?"

" _Nggak_ sampai _segitu_ nya kali, Alaude. Dia hanya kenalanku saja." sanggah Add menatap dingin pemuda yang dipanggilnya Alaude tersebut.

"Heeee… _Nggak_ buruk tuh. Oh ya, katamu kau curiga dengan perempuan ini?" tanyanya seraya mengeluarkan stetoskop berwarna hitam metalliknya dari balik jaket laboratoriumnya. Ia lalu mendekati si gadis itu dari sisi yang berseberangan dengan si dosen jenius itu dan memulai pemeriksaannya—ditandai dengan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya secara khidmat.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu." jawab Add seraya kembali duduk di bangku satu-satunya yang berada di dekat bangsal perempuan tersebut.

Alaude—pemuda gondrong yang tampan itu—lalu menggangguk dan kemudian memeriksa kondisi kesehatan perempuan itu. Selagi pria itu masih mengecek kondisinya, ia—Alaude—lalu menjelaskan kondisi si _heroine_ nya selagi tangan kanannya—yang berbalutkan sarung tangan steril—bersentuhan dengan dahi gadis tersebut, "Hmmm… _Nggak_ ada yang gawat soal kesehatannya. Tetapi lewat tangan ini—kekuatan _psikometri_ —aku bisa membaca dengan jelas memorinya. Entah bagaimana… Aku _nggak_ bisa menelusuri gambaran apa yang dipikirkannya."

"… Jadi, dia ini semacam _alien_ , gitu?" ujar Add mencoba menjawab kebingungan sang kakanda kembarnya.

"Ya _kaga_ lah, Add. Lihat saja dia, dia itu manusia, bukan Nasod macam _Eva Series_ atau iblis. Mungkin di dalam memorinya, terdapat suatu penyimpangan yang aneh… Sama seperti 'orang itu'." ujarnya memasang ekspresi bingung dan stress.

"Eh? 'Orang itu'?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Marciello Bernandelli…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ To be Continued~ ]**

* * *

 _A/N_ ( **Mun** ) : Aiyaaah aiyaaah maafkan daku yang suka 404 not found— *ditabok* ehem, ada yang penasaran dengan siapa gerangan Marciello Bernandelli? Kepo? *ditabok lagi* oke maafkan diksi saya yang kadang suka ngilang kemana saking 404-nya, antara lain dikepung oleh tugas, fangirlingan yang tiada habis, ngurus _packing_ pindah kapal-kapalan (?) dan sebagainya. Huwah. Bahkan _nggak_ sempat gue berfangirling tentang si cewek manis dari _Shooting Girls_ a.k.a Uguisu Oogihara- _chan_ —. * **Mun** meracau* *abaikan*

Jadi jadi jadi, jika ada yang penasaran yang mana yang kakak diantara tiga bersaudara satu iman beda kenistaan (?), **MM** sebenarnya anak sulung. **LP** anak kedua. **DE** anak ketiga, baru deh **fem!basic!Add** anak keempat. Belum kepikiran mau nambah dengan tiga remaja jahil dan uwow abis— * **Mun** ditabok lagi*

Ya, ke ripiu ripiu~~~!

 ** _nanashimai_** : Haloh, makasih ya udah nyambut daku di arsip Add x Ara :''' maafkan daku kalo cuma DE x SD, belom kepikiran mau dibikin harem SD dengan semua path Add— * **Mun** disumpel* oke langsung ke intinya ya. Oke maafkan gayaku yang berasa norak abis (?), habis, ya, _hallelujah_ , dikejar dedlen (baca : jadwal bangun pagi demi ngejer kelas DKV Ani*asi). Asli mabok gue menulisnya waktu itu; sampai kepengaruh di _ff_ haduhhh * **Mun** ngumpet* lain kali kalau mau rikues diksi yang lebih sopan dan lebih uwow (?), akan saya pertimbangkan untuk diedit ulang. Mengenai _typo_ , ya, maafkan, dikerjakan suntuk jauh-jauh sebelum tanggal 21. Terima kasih atas _point_ -nya, sekalian saya edit ulang di lain waktu. _Threesome_ itu ga cuma Add x Ara doang... *dancoretsayaterimakokharemSDdenganMMLPDEcoret* *woi* _who knows_? Syukrooonnn~~

 ** _Guest_** : Alright, I will consider your request… and coughIamstillnotdoneyetwithmyBirthdayfanficwhatanawfulauthoramIcough ;;w;;

 ** _orang yang nista_** : Sis, silakan pergi ke RSJ— * **Mun** diborgol* *yha* Silakan menikmati suasana coretkepaksacoret Add x Ara-nya ;;;;;;;)))

 _Last but not least, c'ya in next chapter~_


End file.
